


Does He Love You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Confrontations, Conversations, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Married Couple, No Smut, Older Man/Younger Man, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Harry  gets a surprise visitor in the form of the man his husband is cheating with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> again a bit delayed but day 4 of 12 days of ficmas

Hearing a knock on his door, Harry who had been in the kitchen making dinner for when his husband came home, sighed softly as he wiped his hands on a towel before walking into the living room and opening the door. Though the moment the door was open Harry swore his whole world had came to a screeching halt.

The person on the other side was the last person he had suspected to see but someone he knew well. After all how could he not know the man his husband was screwing behind his back...or well not so secretly screwing as Harry knew. Only knew because his mom and Gemma had ran into Carrick and Zac on a date and told him.

When he had confronted Zac of course Zac had confessed everything and promised to stop but that had been eight months ago and things hadn't stopped.

Zac still came home late with lies about work even though he smelled like sex and refused to touch Harry until after he showered. Still sometimes had hickies in places Harry knew he hadn't left them at and just last week flowers had been delivered to their house.

Flowers that had a card which proclaimed it was their one year anniversary and that whoever had sent it still loved Zac as much as the day they had first laid eyes on him.

It was after last week that Harry had kicked Zac out of their bedroom, regulating him to the couch as well as giving him the cold shoulder and maybe he would have made Zac fix his own meals and do his own laundry but he wasn't that cruel.

Harry knew if he made Zac fix his own meals Zac would starve or get fat on junk food since he couldn't cook and if he had to do his own laundry he'd just keep wearing dirty clothes until they were all wrinkled and could stand on their own.

"Carrick?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Surprised that he had even been able to talk because he still felt so unsure on if he could even breath. "What's the pleasure of you being here? My husband isn't here at the moment if you were coming for a quick fuck. He's at work at the tattoo shop were you two met."

Carrick gave Harry a smile but Harry could tell it was fake. It didn't reach the other man's eyes. Hardly even lifted his cheeks. "I didn't come to see Zac. I actually came to see you," he nodded as he looked squarely at Harry. "Is that okay? I mean I could come back if it's not a good time for you."

"No, it's fine," Harry lied as he moved aside to let Carrick in.

Truth was it wasn't a good time because who in their right mind wanted to have chats with their spouses, affair partners?

No one and clearly Harry wasn't in the wrong but he was doing this to be polite. Not wanting to cause drama though he had a feeling Carrick may have been here to do just that so someone had to be the bigger man.

Once Carrick was inside, Harry shut the door before leading Carrick to the living room. Glad now that before he had answered the door he had put the casserole in the oven to bake and that there was no more preparations he needed to do because he wasn't sure just how long Carrick planned to stay.

"So, why are you here exactly?" Harry asked curiously as he sat down on the couch, watching as Carrick plopped down into a chair across from him like he owned the house and Harry felt a bit sick. His mind wondering if Zac had ever brought him here to fuck him.

If they had fucked in the bed that Zac and Harry shared together. A bed that had seen so many good memories and some very hot sex.

Carrick smiled as he locked eyes with Harry, "I think you know why I'm here Harry," he said as if he thought Harry was dumb. "I came to talk about the man that we both are in love with."

"I suspected you had," Harry nodded his head as he forced a smile. "I'm just wondering exactly why you wanted to come to my house and talk about my husband for."

"Because he doesn't love you," Carrick spoke as if he was so sure of his words. Words that had made Harry's heart hurt some. "I mean if he loved you don't you think he would have walked away from me when you found out and yet he hasn't. He's still with me and you've taken to making him sleep on the couch because you got jealous of the flowers I sent him."

Going silent as Carrick spoke, Harry refused to show how much the other man's words hurt him. Though they also helped confirm though he was indeed still in the picture if he knew that Zac was sleeping on the couch.

Keeping his forced smile Harry kept his eyes locked with Carrick's, "And you think he loves you?" he asked with a bitter laugh. "Funny but if he loved you he'd have left me a long time ago."

"Touche," Carrick retorted with a head nod. "But staying with you doesn't mean he loves you. It just means he's comfortable and content as well as a bit scared to try something new."

"Has he said this to you?" Harry asked as he finally looked away from Carrick. "That he's scared to leave me and that he no longer loves me?" he questioned wondering if Zac had said such words or if Carrick was assuming because maybe Harry was naively stubborn over a man he had been in love with since he was sixteen and one who he had been married too since he was twenty but he though Zac still loved him.

Regardless of his cheating ways right now. To Harry, Carrick was just a bad habit that Zac was having trouble kicking.

Carrick shook his head no and Harry couldn't help but let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding inside as he waited for Carrick to answer his questions. "That doesn't mean he isn't thinking or feeling it though."

Now Harry laughed some though it was angry and bitter still, "What he's thinking and feeling is quite clear to me at least on how he feels for me," Harry nodded feeling a bit more confident now that he knew Zac wasn't telling Carrick that he had fallen out of love with him. "He loves me still. He's here at our house with me even on the nights he fucks you at your place. He comes back to me. Even still tells me he loves me when he makes love to me which we did last night on the very chair your sitting," he smirked slightly watching as Carrick grimaced and all Harry could do was smirk more.

The memories of last night playing in his mind. Because even though he was mad at Zac and making him sleep on the couch, it didn't mean the sex had to end. Not when they were both horny and into it and so after his shower he had let Zac take him in the chair where Carrick was now sitting.

It had been meant to be a quick little fuck but then Zac had gotten all soft and gentle with him and they had spent three hours on the chair making love to each other. Going slow and gentle with kisses that were long and passionate.

Zac's hand leaving feather light touches on his body and fuck the memory itself was enough to make him turned on.

"He loves me and he isn't going to leave me anytime soon," Harry finally said as he came out of his thoughts. "You chose to be his booty call on the side. If you want more that’s your fault for wanting something he'll never give because he has it with me."

Carrick remained silent even after Harry had truly finished talking this time and Harry was almost wondering if he'd just sit there silently until Zac returned.

But finally eventually Carrick opened his mouth to speak again, "He finds you boring," he spoke with a smug look on his face and if Harry's words had hurt him he wasn't showing it physically but Harry suspected his words were his way of showing. "That's why he's sleeping with me. Says he likes it cause I'm not so vanilla and I do some of that weird shit you won't do for him."

"Well good for you," Harry muttered out feeling any confidence he had be kicked right out of him. How could he remain confident when he knew Zac found their sex life boring?

"He loves sex with me," Carrick just continued. "Says when he is inside of me he wants to stay there forever because of how good I feel around his cock. Tells me I'm the best cock sucker around. Told me that the first time I sucked him off in your bedroom by the way," he winked and Harry felt physically sick at that admission.

Just knowing that Zac had, had Carrick in their house before. Knowing that they'd been in the bed Zac and Harry had shared.

"He even let me fuck him in that bad," Carrick shrugged taking Harry's continued silence as his cue to keep running his mouth. "Last year on your birthday just three weeks after our affair began. You were away visiting a friend in Nevada and I was in your bed fucking your husband."

"Well again good for you," Harry spoke with a head nod as he locked eyes with Carrick. "You fucked my husband in our bed on my birthday. Good to know you have no shame in the fact that you're potentially ruining a marriage."

"I want your husband honey," Carrick said plainly as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care how much I ruin it, though it'd just be easier if you let him go. Once you do and he runs to me then we'll see who he really loves. Hell I doubt he'd even fight for you if you asked him for a divorce tonight," he stated as he finally stood from the chair. "It was nice chatting with you though. I'll see myself out now."

Watching as Carrick left, Harry glared slightly. Hating how much Carrick had gotten under his skin. Hating that he had allowed it to happen when he should have just slammed the door in Carrick's face to begin with.

If he had his heart wouldn't be in a million pieces on the floor and his world wouldn't feel like it had crumbled around him. Nor would this whole house feel so tainted and just as marred as the wedding vows he and Zac had shared.

Vows Harry had meant and stayed true too while Zac had just ruined them all and maybe he fucking should set Zac free. Let Carrick have him because maybe Carrick deserved him. Just like maybe Harry deserved someone better.

Standing from the couch, Harry took several deep breaths to compose himself before walking back into the kitchen. His mind made up that he was going to leave Zac tonight. At least for a bit and maybe after some time apart they could come back together and fix what was broken.

If he didn't run to Carrick in the end. Which he really hoped he didn't. Hoped that Zac had a little respect for their marriage and could handle a bit of a separation before running off and acting all hasty.


End file.
